Treasure Hunt Tipton style
by PeriwinkleHorizon22
Summary: The Tipton Hotel's employees and residents are bored to death and come across a anonymous letter that leads to an exciting adventure.


Mr.Moseby, Maddie, London, Arwin, Carrie, Zack, and Cody are bored out of their wits one day when there are no one checking in. Esteban is at jury duty, and Muriel didn't show up for work. Suddenly, a short girl about 6 or 7 comes in through the revolving door. Mr.Moseby rushes up to her and starts rambling, "Welcome to the Tipton, how may I help you today? My name is Marion Moseby and I am the manager of the wonderful Tipton hotel. I work at the check-in counter, here let me show you to it. I'm assuming you are taking a single suite with maid service. Let me get you a bellhop and lead you to your suite, right this way, please.

"Sniff, sniff," the little girl starts crying her eyes out, "wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"May I offer you some candy?" Maddie asks quietly.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The little girl runs toward the main door before anyone can stop her. Maddie and Moseby both havedissapointing lookson their faces.

"Wow you guys are desperate," Carrie noticed.

"Ohhh, its Saturday morning, I can't believe no one is checking in!" Mr. Moseby starts whining.

"You have any games we can play?" Zack asked.

"Why don't you two ride your bikes to China?" Mr.Moseby suggested.

"...We don't have any bikes." Zack and Cody both glared at their mom.

Maddie flips through this week's newest magazines, "Hey you know what? This week's top five list in _Teen Trends_ is What To Do When You're Bored. Let's see... #5, beauty parlor..."

Mr.Moseby starts walking away.

"#4, ...destruction?"

Mr.Moseby runs to the elevator.

"#3, truth or dare."

Mr.Moseby presses the top floor button over and over again, waiting for it to speed up.

"#2, throw a party."

Mr.Moseby steps out the elevator, ready to run.

"#1, treasure hunt."

By now, Mr.Moseby is hiding behind a large plant.

"Hey where's Moseby?" Carrie asked.

"Dunno, let's try that treasure hunt thing," Cody suggested.

"Good, I'll go get my lie detector!" Arwin heads toward the elevator.

London starts scratching her head, "What do we need a lie detector for?"

"Wow, for once, London has common sense."

"Yay me! Clap Clap Clap"

Maddie turns the page in the magazine, "Hey wait guys, what's this?" She took out a small wrinkled piece of paper stuck in the crease of a page. It had messy papyrus handwriting on it. "It says, Think deeply your place of peace, for not as if you are your name. Care for what's on your feet, being in with human of fame."

"HUH?" was Zack's first impression.

"It sounds like a clue...to something," Maddie ignored Zack and continued, "But who is it to?"

"Uhh...human of fame?"

"Hello? That's me!" London yelled and pointed to herself. "FAME?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No but it says 'not as if you are your name...'" Maddie thought it out carefully, "Let's see...who's name means something with an opposite definition...?"

"MADDIE!" Cody hollered out.

"What?"

"MADDIE!"

"WHAT?"

"MADDIEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

_moment of silence_

Suddenly, everyone with the exception of London and Zack went "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Ya! Maddie...mad...so if you are no your name, you're...happy?" Carrie asked.

"So then, think deeply of my place of peace, or where I'm happy...uhhhh...well I like going to the beach..."

"The beach...hmmm...then what's on your feet at the beach?" Cody asked randomly.

Everyone stared at Maddie, putting her under pressure.

"...?" Maddie was confused.

"It says to care for what's on your feet...I'm guessing people wear flip- flops to the beach...or sandals? What DO people wear to the beach?" Cody was confused as well.

"Ok...then...the person of fame...I guess...the only possibility is...London...?"

"Yay me! Clap Clap Clap"

Everyone stared at London.

"London, where do you keep flip- flops or sandals in your suite?"

"SANDAL LAND, duh."

Everyone rushed to the elevators to try to get to the next clue first. London led them all through SKIRT STREET, past HAT WORLD, turned left at PURSE PAVILION, through BOOT BOLOUVARD, and finally in SANDAL LAND. Everyone was dizzy when they got to their destination. Minutes later, Arwin walked straight into Zack and almost trampled him over with three tennis balls attached to the top of his head by some tape and a weird machine almost covering his eyes.

"Hey London can I take some of those used hair ties in DESTINATION: DONATION for my latest invention?" Arwin walked into an armchair and went head first into a pillow.

"Sure, take whatever you want in DESTINATION: DONATION, it's my trash dump, and it's collected every week with all of my clothes and accessories that's been used over one week."

Arwin smiled at the sound of "trash dump". To Arwin, DESTINATION: DONATION was heaven.

"Hey, can we keep going with the treasure hunt?" Maddie was getting annoyed with London's oversized suite with oversized rooms.

"OOO treasure hunt! I got my lie detector," Arwin pointed to his head with the three tennis balls. Everyone ignored him and kept on with the search.

_...to be contined..._


End file.
